


Slut like You

by darthkouhai



Series: shitty porn train [3]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Strip Club, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pole Dancing, Smut, Spanking, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10014614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthkouhai/pseuds/darthkouhai
Summary: In hindsight, this wasn’t where Hansol pictured himself after work, but he’s not complaining. Not when he’s being pressed against the edge of the raised stage so roughly, the collar around his neck pressing so tightly against his trachea and leaving him deliciously lightheaded. It’s a dizzying pleasure, especially when paired with the bright, flashing fluorescents in the viewing room - but Hansol loves it.(inspired by Hansol's choreography for Pink "SLUT LIKE YOU")





	

**Author's Note:**

> woa HE CK  
> okay wow what is this mess, first of all. I tried man, I tried to go off of my knowledge of strip clubs but i don't remember much.  
> anyway. enjoy
> 
> oh, and happy (early) birthday @karfishylicious!! <3 <3 ilysm

In hindsight, this wasn’t where Hansol pictured himself after work, but he’s not complaining. Not when he’s being pressed against the edge of the raised stage so roughly, the collar around his neck pressing so tightly against his trachea and leaving him deliciously lightheaded. It’s a dizzying pleasure, especially when paired with the bright, flashing fluorescents in the viewing room - but Hansol loves it. 

 

He’d taken Sangdo into one of the private rooms not that long ago, after the club had closed for the night and was free from patrons.  _ “A private show, _ ” he teased, toying with the leather leash that hung from his choker. His lipstick was smeared and he was still wearing his stage clothes, heels and all - Hansol  _ knew _ he looked good (he  _ knew _ how it affected Sangdo). 

Hansol ran his teeth over his bottom lip, beckoned him over with two fingers, and Sangdo followed like an obedient puppy, eyes focused on Hansol’s smeared lipstick.

“Why don’t you take a seat, baby,” Hansol drawled, walking his fingers down Sangdo’s chest before pushing the man onto the plush seat in front of the stage. He left no time for Sangdo to speak before he was up and away, already hiking himself up the stage.

There was music already playing softly in the background, but after a few moments, the beat of an English song played over the speakers, almost too loud compared to the atmosphere in the room. Sangdo’s eyes hadn’t left Hansol, too entranced by the sway of his hips as he sauntered downstage. 

“ _ I’m not a slut _ .”

Hansol smirked at him, looking down through hooded eyes. His fingers danced up the smooth curve of the pole, twirling himself around slowly, until his back rested against the pole and one of his hands was twisted above him, and the other below.

“ _ I just love, love. _ ”

As the beat picked up, Hansol pushed himself forward, walking to the edge of the stage before dropping low, letting Sangdo catch a glimpse of the bulge of his cock through his tight, leather shorts, before he spun quickly, back on his feet once again. He tugged at the leash around his neck, rolling his head back in time with his hips. His hands curled around the pole again and Sangdo’s breath was caught in his throat when Hansol hikes himself up the pole, twirling and dipping expertly.

He bent backwards, fingertips touching the stage and his legs wrapped tightly around the steel. The muscles in his stomach were stretched with the bend, the soft line of his abs showing enticingly between his shorts and his cropped shirt - it’s almost too much, Sangdo thought, as he watched Hansol pull himself up and around the pole with exercised ease.

_ He was made for the stage _ .

Hansol crawled towards the edge of the stage, heels clacking against the wood. “ _ I got a little piece of you _ ,” he mouthed the words, reaching out to tug Sangdo forwards by his tie. Hansol’s hips swayed with the beat, almost grinding against the stage even as he fisted his fingers through the man’s hair and pulled. His lips ghosted over Sangdo’s, close enough to feel yet not to touch. He looked down with a smirk, enjoying the way Sangdo’s eyes glazed over with lust.

“ _ I’m gonna let you know the truth, _ ” this time, Hansol muttered the words against Sangdo’s mouth, barely a whisper, but Sangdo heard him loud and clear. Hansol’s voice rang in his ears, the airy tone having done nothing but heighten the feelings of lust. Hansol pushed away from him just as Sangdo pushed forward for a kiss, giggling under the sound of the music and bringing one of his fingers to his lips. 

_ “I’m a slut like you.” _

His legs spread wider, knees digging into the floor of the stage. Hansol’s head fell back, the finger against his lips starting a trail down his neck, his chin, his chest, before it dropped lower. His other hand followed, down the v of his hips and between his thighs, toying with the edge of his shorts. Hansol moved one of his hands to cup himself and he lifted his head just enough for Sangdo to see the flush on his face and the glaze in his eyes.

_ Private show,  _ Sangdo’s reminded, forced to watch  _ his  _ Hansol touch himself on the stage and move to the music (watched him grind and sway and rock against the stage the same way he does on Sando’s cock). He  _ wants _ : he wanted to touch, to hold Hansol down and  _ take _ what was rightfully his. But this was a  _ show _ \- he couldn’t touch until it was  _ over _ .

_ “Slut like you.” _

This time, Hansol moved forward again, until his legs hung over the side of the stage, heels digging into the spaces beside Sangdo’s thighs. His legs were spread enough for Sangdo to clearly see how affected Hansol was (how much he wanted this), the tight leather doing nothing to hide his hardening cock. He wondered, briefly, if Hansol wore anything besides the fishnets beneath his shorts - but the thought is ignored when the harlot leaned forward, tipping off the stage to straddle Sangdo’s lap.

Hansol grinded down playfully on Sangdo’s lap, his cheeky, seductive smirk still present on his face even as he grabbed Sangdo’s shoulders tightly, breath stuttering. Hansol moaned under his breath with every movement, but the moment Sangdo moved his hands up to grip his hips, Hansol stops short, slapping the man’s hands away from him with a teasing  _ tut, tut, tut _ .

“ _ No touching _ ,” Hansol giggled and ghosted his lips over Sangdo’s, barely touching as he whispered the words. He cupped Sangdo through his jeans suddenly, and hummed when the man moaned in response, pleased with Sangdo’s stuttering, frantic breath. “ _ I’m in charge, baby,”  _ Hansol whispered against his lips, moving easily as if this was just another one of his  _ jobs _ .

That’s when Sangdo lost it, unable to control himself anymore. His hands around their way around Hansol’s hips, tugging the man off of him and pushing him down against the stage, pressing Hansol’s body down with his own, rough and possessive. He can’t handle the thought of Hansol ( _ his _ Hansol) touching someone like this, so sensually, so sexually. He just  _ can’t _ . 

“What makes you think you can speak to me like that,” Sangdo growled, fisting a hand through Hansol’s hair and pulling his head back. His stomach curled with lust when Hansol shivered and moaned at the gesture. “I’m gonna have to put you in place  _ again,  _ baby boy.”

 

Which is when Hansol finds himself spun around, his head lolling once Sangdo lets go of it in favour of grabbing the leash of his collar and pulling that, instead. He almost can’t breathe, with the force of Sangdo’s grip, but he wants it (he  _ needs  _ it). 

The forethought of what they’re about to do spins through Hansol’s mind briefly. He knows they shouldn’t be doing this, not  _ here _ , not now, where one of his coworkers can walk in any moment and catch them. But… It’s exciting; the mere thought of being caught sets a fire in Hansol’s stomach. It makes him want  _ more _ .

“S… Sangdo,” Hansol moans, breathless, nails scraping against the sleek stage, “ _ hyung _ -”

“Come on, baby,” Sangdo grunts against his ear, grinding his hips against Hansol’s ass and pulling tighter on the leash until Hansol’s gasping, “you know how to ask. You don’t wanna be a bad boy, do you?”

It’s almost cruel, the way Sangdo expects an answer but won’t even let Hansol  _ breathe _ \- but it’s a pain that makes Hansol feel hot, hot, and hotter, deliciously so. “ _ D… Daddy _ ,” he cries in a rasp of hushed breath, “I won’t be a b-bad boy, p-promise-”

“Hm?” Sangdo hums, as if not hearing the other man. He lets go of the leash, giving Hansol’s neck a break, and pulls himself away from Hansol, “What was that? I didn’t quite hear you?”

Hansol gasps greedily as soon as he’s released, dizzy and unfocused. He doesn’t know where Sangdo went, but he knows the man isn’t far and it makes him nervous.  _ “ _ I’m sorry dadd-  _ aah! _ ”

Hansol barely gets to speak when a hand comes down painfully on his ass, the slap loud over the fading thrum of the song. It  _ hurts _ , even though the leather, and Hansol wants to cry, but he knows if he does,  _ daddy _ won’t like it. 

“What a bad boy,” Sangdo sighs, as if disappointed, “doesn’t do what he’s told… Teasing daddy like that… Oh  _ Sollie _ , I thought I taught you better.” His pauses are punctuated by another rough spank, the rough material of Hansol’s fishnets digging uncomfortably into his skin. Sangdo can feel him tremble under his grip, but his Hansol is quiet and placid, biting harshly into one of his knuckles to control his cries. He can admire the good behaviour, Sangdo thinks, rubbing soothingly over the no-doubt reddening area of Hansol’s ass. 

“Mm, good boy,” he praises, petting Hansol’s head approvingly but ends up gripping the strands once again, forcing Hansol’s body off of the stage, “Does baby think he deserves a reward, now?”

“Y _ -yes _ , daddy! Please!” Hansol’s voice is shaking and weak, so unlike his previously cocky disposition. It’s almost sadistic how much Sangdo loves to watch his Hansol crumble under his fingertips. 

“Don’t move, baby boy.” 

He knows every inch of Hansol’s body (what makes him squirm, what makes him cry, what makes him moan), and Sangdo makes sure to use that information to his advantage. He trails his fingers down Hansol’s back until he reaches the edge of his shorts, before pausing, teasingly. He can feel Hansol twitch under him with the effort of not moving, of being good for his daddy - it’s exhilarating, the control he holds over the black haired man. 

Much too slowly, Sangdo pulls the shorts down and bites back a grin when he catches sight of the lacy, black panties stretched over Hansol’s plump (and red) ass. The fishnets didn’t go all the way up like Sangdo first thought, but only reached to the top of Hansol’s thighs - they  stretched so prettily over Hansol’s thighs. The sight of  _ his  _ baby, pressed down against the stage so willingly and pliant, with his tight stockings and his prettiest panties, only makes Sangdo want him  _ more.  _

“You’re mine, baby boy,” he growls, leaning over Hansol’s bent body and grinding roughly against his ass, hands possessively gripping the man’s hips. “What other surprises are you hiding under here, huh?”

Hansol gasps, loud and breathless, with every thrust of Sangdo’s hips against him. His stomach rumbles with lust when he feels Sangdo’s hard cock press tighter and tighter against him. He can barely breath, even without the pressure against his neck, because he just wants Sangdo to  _ stop fucking around  _  and fuck  _ him  _ already. “F-fuck me, daddy,” Hansol whines, pleadingly, desperately.

The situation almost makes Sangdo want to laugh - their little game of back and forth. His Hansol thinks he can take control, that he has the power to command, and Sangdo plays along. He loves their game of tug-of-war (loves when Hansol  _ tries _ to hold him down, to make  _ him _ the one who cries) but he knows, Hansol knows, that Sangdo’s always in control.

“ _ Should I _ ,” he laughs, mockingly, but the way he thrusts his hips says otherwise. His hands slide under the panties, pushing the underwear and the shorts all the way down, until the skin of Hansol’s ass is bare and bathed in the coloured stage lights. The picture is  _ breathtaking _ ; bent over the stage, ass in the air, tainted with the colours of blue, red, orange, and purple - and  _ oh _ , what is that?

“You were prepared, huh, baby?” 

Hansol squeaks when Sangdo tugs at the plug in his ass, moaning at the dull sting of pleasure that comes with it. “I-I didn’t… i didn’t want to  _ aah _ waste t-time!” He shoves his fist back into his mouth, biting on his knuckle to stifle his loud moans when Sangdo’s fingers replace the plug (two then three then four, all too quickly). It burns and it  _ feels so good _ and Hansol wants…  “M _ ore!” _

“You want more?” Sangdo’s tone is anything but surprised, and his fingers probe farther, rougher, into Hansol, searching. “My greedy little baby. Don’t worry,” he pauses, and presses deeper, “Daddy will make sure you’re  _ all _ taken care of.”

Hansol all but screams in pleasure, teeth almost breaking the sensitive skin of his knuckle when Sangdo’s fingers find his prostate. They keep pushing, massaging the nerves until Hansol feels himself feeling faint, overwhelmed and hypersensitive to every touch - but then it just  _ stops _ . Hansol blinks blearily, unable to focus under the harsh lighting. “W-what,” he whines again, the word slurred with pleasured bliss, “where-”

This time, Hansol  _ does  _ scream, but Sangdo’s fingers are pushing into his mouth before he can make a noise. WIthout any warning, the man slams into him from behind, hitting Hansol’s abused prostate in one swift motion. The slide is dry, almost painful, but it’s so delicious that it has Hansol crying out, “ _ Yes,”  _ from behind Sangdo’s hand.

Sangdo’s fingernails dug into the soft skin of Hansol’s hips (the sure promise of bruises left behind leaves him feeling proud), his hips smashing mercilessly against Hansol’s, squeaking whimpers and the sound of slapping skin hidden by the low thrum of music in the background. He’s always imagined what it’d be like to fuck Hansol against the stage he entertained his  _ clients _ at, until everyone knew who the black haired man rightfully belonged to - but  _ this _ is just as good. 

Hansol cries under him when Sangdo pulls his hand away from his mouth, slapping his bare ass with the spit-slicked hand. “That’s right, baby boy,” Sangdo grunts around a moan, dragging Hansol closer and spanking him again, “You like this?”

He’s expecting a response, Hansol’s pleasure-fed mind tells him, but he can’t even  _ move _ , let alone speak to answer. Sangdo keeps fucking against his prostate mercilessly and Hansol can’t take it anymore;  he just wants to  _ cum.  _ “D-Daddy,” he whimpers, the words forced out of him when Sangdo’s hand wraps tightly around his leaking cock, “p...please- baby wants to c-cum!”

“You  _ want _ to?” Sangdo asks, voice a low and rasping whisper against Hansol’s ear. Sangdo spanks him again with his free hand, laughing when Hansol cries. “I  _ guess  _ you’ve been a good boy.”

Hansol lets out another high pitched moan, hands scrambling against the smooth stage to ground himself once Sangdo starts slamming into him harder. He juts against the stage with every thrust, the edge digging painfully into his hips. Sangdo’s hand is still clamped around his dick, but Hansol can feel himself getting closer and closer. He’s breathless and dizzy, and once Sangdo let’s go, he almost cums right on the spot, his cock leaking against the stage. “Daddy! Daddy please!”

“That’s right, baby boy,” Sangdo moans, teeth latching onto Hansol’s neck, just above the collar, sucking a possessive hickey into the skin. He sounds controlled, but Hansol can hear the man’s stuttering breath and his quiet moans - he  _ knows  _ Sangdo’s (just about) as affected as he is himself. 

Suddenly, Hansol can’t breathe, and for a moment he panics, but when Sangdo breathes praises into his ear, Hansol relaxes in his hold. His eyelashes flutter as Sangdo pulls tighter, until Hansol is gasping and his eyes are rolling back into his head - but he cums, just like that.  It’s loud and messy, and Hansol  _ knows _ the music wasn’t loud enough to cover up his moan, but he doesn’t care because soon after, Sangdo’s following. After a few more thrusts into his hypersensitive body, just as the pleasure turns to uncomfortable pain, Sangdo cums into him.

“ _ Good boy _ ,” he whispers, “My good boy… Did so well for daddy…"  Sangdo runs his hands through Hansol’s hair, kissing away the tears collecting in his eyes. He rolls his hips gently, moaning at the sticky heat of the harlot’s cum-filled ass. They stay there like that for a few moments, with Sangdo sucking new hickies into Hansol’s fair skin. 

 

“Hey baby boy,” Sangdo says, pulling out and chuckling when the man whimpers at the loss. He lets Hansol collect his breath, continuing to run his fingers through his black hair as he does. Hansol’s blinking his eyes open moments later, looking dazed and confused and utterly debauched (it’s Sangdo’s favourite sight), “W-what?”

“Will you do one more thing for me, baby?” Hansol lets out a confused sort of noise, probably too dazed to question the cheeky tone in Sangdo’s voice. He gasps, toes curling in pleasure when Sangdo’s fingers swipe up the cum dripping from his ass, pushing two fingers back into him - only for his fingers to be replaced with the cold plug before Sangdo’s pulling the panties and his shorts back up, dragging them slowly over his oversensitive skin.

 

“Keep that in, will you?” Sangdo leans over again, his voice still rough, “If you’re a good boy, I’ll give you another reward.” 

**Author's Note:**

> also,,, what the f u c k is this ending al. whoop.


End file.
